A Rush of Blood to the Head
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: PART OF THE 2O BY 20 CHALLENGE. Songfic. A  brutal battle leaves Berk to the mercy of its innermost demons. How will Hiccup and Astrid react when tragedy strikes? M for violence content. One-shot.


**A Rush of Blood to the Head**

_So, since I did not complete the require amount of fics by the set date of the 20 by 20 challenge, I have to do the punishment that I listed in the rules below. The changes and new rules are: _

_Since I am required to take requests for the punishment stage of the challenge, I am not placing limits on how many fics may be written for each category and there are no limits to how many songfics may be written for each category or in general. _

_The completion date is further off so that I have enough time to write quality fics based on requests as well as prompts I give myself. _

_The amount of punishment fics (minimum) is 20. But if the number of requests exceeds 20 before the due date, then I have to write those as well. Past the due date, no requests/prompts may be accepted. _

_If too many prompts are requested (and it's clear that realistically I can't write them all before the due date, the date for writing them-NOT taking requests- will be extended)._

_The number of fics from the original challenge MAY NOT be included in the count of the punishment fics. _

_**THE DUE DATE FOR THE PUNISHMENT CHALLENGE IS **__**AUGUST 21**__**st**__**. **_

_The challenge? – To write twenty one shots before my twentieth birthday. Officially this challenge is going to be called __**"The Twenty by Twenty Challenge"**__ and I have until my birthday, July 23__rd__ at 5PM (since that was the time I was born), to write 20 one-shots from any category. __**The Rules:**__ a) I am not allowed to repeat any categories more than twice. b) I am only allowed to write each one-shot in a minimum of 2000 words (not including the A/N). c) (Within reason) I MUST accept any one-shot requests from readers (in terms of prompts). d) I must use the following piece of dialogue in the fic somehow: "No, I wanted fries with that!" or if it's a song-fic, use all the lines from the song in the piece somehow. _

_EXCEPTIONS: For categories that have a subcategory, the total of one-shots allowed in that category may be doubled. EX: Star Wars EU. For each category, the use of a song-fic as a prompt may be used ONCE per category. RESTRICTION: All songs may not be used more than once (songs used in previous fics, as long as they are not one-shots, may be used again for this challenge)._

_Restrictions on Accepting Prompts: The following types of prompts are ones that I will not write on principle (I mean no offense to anyone who does write them, but I myself won't): fiction or non-canon pairings (except for one or two non-canon pairings, I will not write these). 2. Porn fiction. 3. Hate fiction (I have yet to read those but I am sure that there are some out there and I refuse to write them or read them). 4. Anything that breaks the rules of FFN or my moral beliefs/principles. 5. Disney Channel fics or fan fiction that I have no familiarity with (in order to write well, I must write fan fics about books or movies that I've already read or watched). _

_The punishment? If I am not able to write twenty one-shots by the time my birthday arrives, I will a) Have to write twenty more one-shots (time span TBD) b) I will have to accept writing any kind of one-shot (no matter how ridiculous)- please note: the same rules for accepting prompts or requests as before apply here. c) I will change my username to the first request that anyone gives me (for one week)- again, within reason (I will not accept names that are crude, obnoxious or offensive in any way). Lastly I will have to read/review 10 fics from each of my fandoms-only the ones I've written in though (requests from readers of my fan fiction welcome). _

_I didn't mention this in the first one-shot, but with song-fics, the number of words DOES/CAN include the song lyrics. But this only works for song-fics. Songs may not be inserted into other fics to complete the word count. _

_Without further ado, here is the next one shot of my "Twenty by Twenty Challenge." _

**Prompt: Use "A Rush of Blood to the Head" by Coldplay in a songfic. **

**Notes: This fic borrows a little from my other HTTYD story "Fly Away Home," so if you don't get some of the references, that's why. **

**Credits/Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my computer. "A Rush of Blood to the Head" and its lyrics belong to Coldplay. I also must credit Gumdrop Boo for giving me the inspiration for this fic. Original inspiration concept came from Gumdrop Boo's "Sting of Spring" and "Winter Haul." All credits for that to Gumdrop Boo. You rock. **

**

* * *

**

The truth became clear from the moment that Stoick the Vast went down under a hail of arrows. The black armored soldiers came out of nowhere, cloaked by the cover of darkness. It was only when the first fire arrows broke through the windows of the homes of the Vikings living in Berk did they wake up completely. The dragons were already going crazy and shooting fire all over the fields and the first ones to confront the enemies were of course Hiccup, Toothless and the Viking Chieftain, Stoick the Vast.

Above the mayhem of the battle, cries from the skies screeched through the night as a horde of unknown dragons with golden lined wings and lilac colored scales dropped from the skies and began laying waste to the people of Berk and their homes.

Hiccup stumbled across the ground, adjusting his prosthetic limb before lifting his newly made crossbow and winced before he loosed an arrow through the head of one of the lilac colored dragons. As soon as the dragon hit the ground, the rider stood up, drawing a thin scimitar and straightened before going into a fighting stance. Hiccup's eyes widened and then narrowed as he nodded.

Toothless let out a screech and landed between the scimitar wielder and his rider, but Hiccup patted Toothless' neck and stepped forward once more, drawing his newest creation from his belt. It was a carefully crafted sword. It weighed very little, but the blade was thick enough to pierce thick armor, the balance allowed Hiccup to wield it without toppling himself over. He was proud to have completed his sword in anticipation of the next raid, but he never guessed he'd have to use it so soon.

The scimitar warrior swung his blade in the air before his dragon let out its dying roar and set fire to the nearest building. Hiccup's eyes reflected the blaze and he charged forward without another thought.

He said I'm going to buy this place and burn it down  
I'm going to put it six feet underground  
He said I'm going to buy this place and watch it fall

Astrid whacked her enemy with her shield and then struck him expertly with her axe within the next second. The quick attack allowed her a brief moment to look around at the battle around her. All around her was fire and the roars of dragons combined with the battle-cries of Vikings and black armored warriors alike.

The clanging of swords broke her out of her reverie and she narrowly dodged being killed by another armored warrior, she flipped backwards and then caught the warrior on his arm as he tried to strike her. The warrior, however, didn't relent. He let out a low grunt and switched his sword to his other arm. Apparently these warriors were trained to use both arms equally.

_Not a bad training technique, _Astrid admitted to herself with a mix of reverence and annoyance. Then she wasted no time in kicking the warrior back and then threw her dagger into his throat. The warrior let out a gurgling noise and then fell to the ground. Astrid winced. She hadn't really realized how gruesome that tactic of using a dagger really was.

She pulled her dagger out and walked away before she could vomit at the sight of the warrior she'd just killed. It wasn't like her to falter when fighting, yet here she was, questioning the very fight she'd wanted to fight all her life. She wanted to defend her village and be proud of succeeding, but the cost was so much worse than she could have imagined.

She tightened her hands around her axe and then rushed forward into the next fray. She was met by a hail of arrows and one struck her shoulder. The result was the howling that sent shudders through her veins. Her dragon, Azure, was flapping its way down and sent a wave of flames into the faces and bodies of all the warriors and scorched even some of the Vikings.

"Azure, no!" Astrid cried. But it was too late, the warriors turned their bows on the dragon and let loose a hail of arrows. Astrid averted her eyes and braced for the scream of her dragon that she knew would come. But it didn't. Instead Astrid opened her eyes to see the bulky form of Stoick the Vast before her, his body filled with arrows.

Stand here beside me, Baby, in the crumbling walls  
Oh, I'm going to buy this place and start a fire

Astrid's battlecry turned the heads of all the Vikings as Stoick the Vast fell under the hail of arrows. His face showed defiance, but his body had given out. He punched and slashed with the last of his strength, but more warriors poured across the ground and Astrid couldn't battle her way over in time.

The scimitar went right through him. There was only a moment of pain before Stoick's eyes revealed the light that had gone from them. Astrid then hefted her axe and threw herself at the mass of warriors. She slashed, and smashed left and right, not caring how she killed the warriors. With one glance sideways, she saw Hiccup's eyes go wide as he saw his father fall.

It was then that Hiccup hefted his own sword and ran his opponent right through before charging head first into the fray surrounding his fallen father and Astrid. The thinly built Viking was completely gone in the mass, Astrid could barely make out his brown hair among the black armored warriors.

With every wound he took, Hiccup gave back as much. Astrid turned her attention back to the fight and immediately regretted doing so as Toothless swooped down on the battle ground to help his rider. Both set about their task with a vigor that Astrid would never have guessed possible from either one of their hearts. If she was upset at losing her leader, the loss was ten times, if not more painful for Hiccup and therefore for Toothless. She couldn't help but feel a sense that justice was being served for Stoick, but at the same time, the blood thirsty look in Hiccup's bloodshot eyes was the most frightening thing she'd ever seen. Tears ran down his cheeks with every blow he delivered and he grimaced through all the blows he received.

Astrid stopped to watch him with remorse building in her body. Toothless let out a roar and sent flames across the sky before Hiccup leapt onto his dragon's back and they flew off towards the ships that the warriors had left on the shore.

Astrid wanted revenge. She wanted it so badly so could feel the heat of her anger through her nostrils.

But she didn't want it nearly as badly as Hiccup did.

Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires  
Because I'm going to buy this place and see it burn  
Do back the things it did to you in return

Hiccup let out a painful roar that turned the heads of everyone on the battlefield. It was such a sound that even Toothless seemed hurt by the sound alone. He let out a terrified bellow before a pike struck him in midair and then pinned the dragon by his right hind leg to the ground. Hiccup rolled off his dragon, holding his sword out in front of him to face his adversary. Hate glowed in Hiccup's eyes and the flames reflected off them. He turned his head abruptly and struck out, catching nothing but air. His eyes widened in horror as he turned a fraction, only to see the blow a second before it hit him.

Ah, ah, ah  
He said Oh I'm going to buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
Oh and I'm going to buy this place, that's what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head to the head

Astrid yanked her axe from the back of her opponent and looked around. The battle seemed to be coming to a halt. She cast a glance backwards at her dragon, who was licking its wounds and that told Astrid that there was nothing to fear at this point. If the dragons weren't worried, then she wasn't either.

Until she heard a screech as a black hulk whooshed into the skies, shooting a jet of bluish purple fire at the retreating form of a warrior. The Night Fury let out an angry roar and slammed into the warrior and his dragon, knocking the rider off and sending him spiraling to the ground. Astrid could have sworn she heard the sickening crunch of body hitting the ground. Then she turned her blue eyes to the fierce fight that the lilac dragon of the warrior was attempting to wage against Toothless. The small Night Fury could really hold his own against any foes, especially when he was enraged. _But why would Toothless be… _Astrid thought and then her face paled. "Oh, no… Hiccup!"

Astrid tossed her axe to the ground and bolted for the spot in the village where the most Vikings were gathering. She slowed as she neared the crowd and pushed her way through. Her chest heaved as she finally reached the front and she took a gulp of air as she took in the scene before her.

(And) honey  
All the movements you're starting to make  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
And I know the mistakes that I made  
See it all disappear without a trace  
And they call as they beckon you on  
They said start as you mean to go on  
Start as you mean to go on

Toothless growled and then sunk his teeth into the lilac dragon's neck and then screeched loudly before crunching through the layers of scales and tasting the flesh beneath. With a secure hold, Toothless then spread his wings and pushed down. With the weight of both dragons combined with gravity, they plummeted faster and faster until the water was upon them and then Toothless let go. The Night Fury broke through the waves and flew back to the top of the rocks. The lilac dragon never resurfaced.

He said I'm going to buy this place and see it go  
Stand here beside my baby watch the orange glow  
Some'll laugh and some just sit and cry  
But you just sit down there and you wonder why  
So I'm going to buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
And I'm going to buy this place, that's what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head

Astrid turned her head at the sound of Toothless' thumping his way across the ground. He let out a low moan and then a strange sound. It was almost akin to the sniffing sound a human would make before crying. Astrid was sure that Toothless was crying.

No, she knew he was. She just couldn't understand why she wasn't.

And honey  
All the movements you're starting to make  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
And I know the mistakes that I made  
See it all disappear without a trace  
And they call as they beckon you on  
They said start as you mean to go on  
As you mean to go on, as you mean to go on

Stoick the Vast was laid out on the ground, his body was limp as wet grass in a storm and the Vikings were all lowering their heads. Though Astrid's attention was on the smaller form next to the Chieftain, the one still barely breathing and was currently guarded by his usual black scaled defender.

Astrid walked forward with the kind of confidence that she usually only showed in battle. As she reached Toothless, he stepped aside slightly as if he understood that she meant his friend no harm. Astrid did something then that was uncharacteristic. Something that no one in the village had seen her do, not since the village had adopted dragons and Hiccup had been made a hero.

She knelt next to Hiccup and then leaned in and kissed him hard. It was then that the brown haired boy gave her a funny look despite the gash that was bleeding profusely from his chest. She then punched him in the arm.

"That," She said, "Was for being hot headed."

Hiccup frowned at Astrid, "So what, am I supposed to be grateful since you kissed me first?" Astrid scowled, but couldn't help the smile that cracked at the sides of her lips.

"More like you should consider that as a warning," Astrid said with a knowing grin. "That if you die, I'll kill you."

Hiccup's brow wrinkled as Astrid walked away. Toothless let out a grunt. "I don't get it either, Bud, did you?" Toothless moaned. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

Astrid sighed, rubbing her arms. Despite the fact that it was summer, she was getting the chills all over the place. It had been week since the battle against the mysterious dragon warriors and the death of Berk's beloved Chieftain, Stoick the Vast. The funeral of course had been a sordid affair and since then Hiccup had been busy rebuilding and organizing the village.

The sudden death of his father had left Hiccup with a mound of responsibilities that he had to grow into quickly. As usual, Hiccup never showed his true emotions and whatever pain he had felt at the death of his father, he was doing a good job of hiding.

Except from Astrid Hofferson. She hadn't missed the looks that Hiccup had at the few spare moments he had to himself. Of course, because he was so deep in his thoughts, Hicccup never noticed that Astrid had followed him to the small clearing where he'd first met Toothless and begun their then forbidden friendship.

As she stared out at the still water of the tiny lake in the clearing, she imagined the rocking of the ships on the far side of the island, Astrid felt a sense of hopelessness filling her thoughts and causing her to avoid contact with most of Berk. Even Fishlegs, who had always been a good person to confide in, couldn't possibly understand Astrid's thoughts now.

"I thought I'd find you here," Astrid looked up to see Hiccup making his way through the brush. He pushed the bushes aside and she heard a low growl from behind the boy.

"I'm fine, Buddy," Hiccup assured the dragon, but as soon as he spoke, Hiccup's leg caught a root fell to the ground with a low thump. Astrid sighed and stood up. She walked over and hauled Hiccup up by his arm.

"What are you doing here, Hiccup?" Astrid asked warily. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Hiccup. Or rather, especially not Hiccup.

He took a moment to brush himself off before giving Astrid a strange look, "If I remember correctly, this is my secret hideout," Toothless head butted Hiccup's arm and he amended his statement, "Our hideout." Hiccup gave his dragon dirty look before looking back at Astrid.

"That's true," Astrid admitted. "I guess I'll find somewhere else to go," She then started past Hiccup and he grabbed her arm. A move that she'd never put past Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, not in a million years.

"Let go of my arm, Hiccup," Astrid commanded. Hiccup loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Hiccup!" Astrid snapped. The tone caused Hiccup to wince slightly but he didn't falter. His eyes held a sad sort of empathy that eventually made Astrid turn around and stand still. Only when Astrid was completely focused on Hiccup did he finally let go of her arm.

"To answer your question," Hiccup said slowly, "I came to find you."

Astrid paused before responding, "Me? Why would you want to find me?"

"Because I've been hearing things about you," Astrid's eyes widened slightly at the harshness with which Hiccup was regarding her. But the true emotion she saw in his eyes wasn't hostile, it was anger out of concern. "Fishlegs says you've been avoiding him and the other trainees."

Astrid turned her head away, "Fishlegs doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"He was right," Hiccup stated and Astrid's eyes met his. For minute they stared each other down. Hiccup, despite his lack of confidence in the past had gained a lot of confidence over the past months since his fight with the Green Death and then after his father's death it was like Hiccup was a completely different person.

"Right about what?" Astrid demanded, folding her arms across her chest. Hiccup folded his own arms across his chest and frowned even more deeply.

"That you've been avoiding everyone," Hiccup said and Astrid caught it then, the real reason Hiccup had come to find her: his voice sounded hurt. She had hurt Hiccup in her attempt to avoid everyone.

"Hiccup-" Astrid started but Hiccup held up his hand to stall any comments.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me," Hiccup said in his usual understanding and gentle tone. He even graced her with his usual smile, "I haven't exactly made myself available to you or any of the other trainees lately."

Astrid sighed, "Hiccup, that's no excuse for me to avoid you." Hiccup shook his head and gave Astrid a quick hug.

"You don't have to worry about that," Hiccup replied. "If anyone's to blame for what happened, it's me." Hiccup then turned and started back through the foliage with Toothless at his heels. Astrid's insides ached. She knew she didn't have a good reason to avoid Hiccup. He was the one who was hurting and here he was telling her it was his fault that his own father was killed. It was such a Hiccup thing to do that it almost made Astrid want to punch herself for letting him think that. Hiccup wasn't the type to shift blame onto others, she should have known that from the beginning.

_Thor, _Astrid swore and picked up her bag before taking off after Hiccup. _I've been so stupid. _She bolted through the brush and then ran until she saw Hiccup up at the top of the trail. She cut around the trees and then cut back in right as Hiccup reached the top. "Stop." She commanded and Hiccup, in his surprise, did.

"You've been blaming yourself the entire time for your dad's death and it's not fair to you that everyone lets you keep thinking that," Astrid stated, "You loved him more than any one of us combined. I know you don't want to show it, Hiccup, but you're the one who got hurt the most in the last battle and in the fight against the Green Death."

Hiccup shrugged, "Eh, I got what I deserved." Hiccup hit the ground before he knew what hit him. Then when he sat up, he realized that Astrid had socked him in the jaw, hard. He rubbed his jaw and winced at the bruise that was starting to form there. To Hiccup's surprise, Astrid crouched down next to him and hugged him hard. It was the same as when he was lying on the ground after the battle against the dragon warriors.

"The only thing you deserve is to have the same thing you give to everyone else," Astrid said, pulling away and touching Hiccup's cheek gently. Hiccup furrowed his brow in thought and then gave Astrid a confused scowl.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked. Astrid flicked her head so her braids went back behind her shoulders.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Astrid asked in a dead-pan tone, her blue eyes fixated directly.

"What do you-oh…." Hiccup said as he saw the glint in Astrid's eyes. He smiled and then blushed fervently.

"Honestly, Hiccup, you'd think you'd get it by now," Astrid said, raising her eyebrow, "I mean, I've kissed you how many times now…. Four?" Astrid paused as she thought about it. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't exactly make it easy to kiss you, Astrid," Hiccup said. Astrid frowned at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She folded her arms across her chest again.

"You're Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup stated. Astrid shrugged.

"So?" She replied curiously, "I know I am. What's that got to do with me being kissable?"

"Everything," Hiccup said dejectedly, "I'm the only son of the Chieftain and I'm nowhere near as strong or brave as he was. I have a lot to make up for and you're the daughter of two strong Vikings. You're the girl every Viking man wants to date and marry."

Astrid looked at Hiccup, still processing his words, "So what are you saying?" She questioned.

"You're not exactly… average," Hiccup said, averting his gaze. Astrid laughed.

"What? And you are?" She asked. Surprise lit her face when he nodded.

"Yeah," Hiccup said in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious answer. Astrid didn't seem to agree because she frowned.

"Hiccup, you're a lot of things," Astrid said, "But average isn't one of them. You've defeated the Green Death, you've fought against the entire village and your father and you changed everyone's view on dragons altogether," Her voice grew sober as she looked over at Hiccup's prosthetic, "And you've managed to keep going even though you've lost more than anyone of us have."

Hiccup opened his mouth and then shut it before he managed to respond, "I'm still nothing compared to you."

Astrid glared at him, "So what are you saying? You don't want to be with me?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and then he shook his head frantically as he waved his hands in denial, "No, I do, I just don't think I deserve-"

"There you go again with the 'I don't deserve this' or 'I deserve the worst' nonsense," Astrid snapped. "I want to hear it straight from you, Hiccup, what do _you _want?"

Hiccup closed his mouth as he thought about it and then decided he really didn't need to. He smiled. "This," He then leaned in and kissed Astrid, maybe thinking wasn't what he needed to do most in this situation.

"Now you're talking," Astrid said with a broad grin and returned his kiss. Neither of them noticed that Toothless had meandered off, or that they were in plain view of the village.

So meet me by the bridge, meet me by the lane  
When am I going to see that pretty face again  
Meet me on the road, meet me where I said  
Blame it all upon  
A rush of blood to the head

**A/N- This is the first one-shot for the punishment stage. More to come. =)**


End file.
